


all i need is your warm hug

by Segen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, gryffindor geralt, gryffindor geralt of rivia, slytherin jaskier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: Цири фыркает, Цири не принимает, Цири злится. Но благодаря чужим словам она, наконец, _смотрит_.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 8





	all i need is your warm hug

**Author's Note:**

> этот год был полным дерьмом для многих.
> 
> мои работы по этой паре полны флаффа. я никогда не напишу по ним стекла. я их люблю всем своим сердцем.
> 
> я хочу, чтобы в новом году у вас у всех, путники, были любовь и поддержка, понимание и опора, дружба и счастье. и тёплые объятия. нам всем это нужно в определённый момент.
> 
> надеюсь, вам станет тепло и сладко от прочтения.
> 
> witg love,  
> Segen ~
> 
> песня:  
> Андрей Леницкий - Дышу тобой  
> я от неё улетаю 👉🏻👈🏻

_«Мне с тобою очень, очень, очень хорошо,_

_Я привык, то что ты рядом, и прошу ещё»_

Первая встреча - случайна; остальные - спланированы, чётко выверены. На что, вообще-то, не пойдёшь, чтобы хотя бы видеть _его_ чаще и иногда обмениваться взглядами. Иногда этого так много (но на самом деле мало, мало, крайне мало!). Он смотрит, как _он_ смеётся, запрокидывая голову и сияя голубизной - да нет же, синевой! - глаз. Он _околдован._

Лёгкая улыбка сияет на его губах, когда их взгляды встречаются впервые. Ему неловко - факультеты враждуют целую вечность, но он как под гипнозом - улыбается. Невольно, будто неумело. Искренне. Озорная искра - и _он_ улыбается в ответ. Геральт чувствует, что попал. По полной.

Всё происходит так… незаметно. Он ныряет в происходящее с головой, понимая в какой-то момент, что смотрит на Юлиана - _Лютика_ \- не через столы. Между ними лишь жалкие дюймы. От этого в груди так громко и сладко бухает сердце. Он слышит его смех, и это лучшая музыка. А когда Лютик поворачивается к нему, то в глазах его нежность.

Они рядом каждую свободную минуту. И никогда до этого Геральт не задумывался, что как-то мало у них этого самого свободного времени. Но от этого каждый миг с ним ценнее всего.

Голова Лютика на его коленях; Геральт перебирает его волосы, в то время как пальцы Лютика теребят его красно-жёлтый галстук. Эти изящные тонкие пальцы смотрятся _так верно_ на его галстуке. Его мозг каждый раз подвисает от этой картины. Геральт тут же смотрит на откинутый в сторону слизеринский и вздыхает, скользя пальцами по лютиковой шее. Красиво. До искр красиво.

Единственное, что его никак не устраивает, это слова его сокурсников и друзей. Если бы он мог, то зарычал бы прямо как лев с его герба - громко, протяжно, раздражённо.

Они ему говорят “Он змей!”, они едва не кричат ему в лицо "Одумайся, Геральт! От него ничего правдивого ждать не стоит!", говорят, что Лютик - ядовитая кобра, что укусом погубит его. Геральт молчит, хмыкает иногда. Достали, думает. Думает, что вообще-то они правы. Лютик - яд.

_«И без остановок я дышу тобой_

_Ведь ты, как дым, ты наркотик мой»_

Лютик - яд, а Геральт от него зависим. Это факт. Как, например, факт, что Патронус отгоняет дементоров. Константа. Геральт пьян - от него, от всего Лютика: от смеха, сонных улыбок, пальцев в мозолях. Безумно.

Они оба, вообще-то, пьяны. Никогда не достаточно касаний, сладких, как патока, поцелуев, нежнючих, как пёрышко, взглядов, ласковых вздохов и слов на ухо, жаркого шёпота, горячечных всхлипов в шею, довольных объятий, запаха мятного шампуня, горячей кожи, пота. Всего мало. _Им так мало друг друга._

Они глубоко ошибаются, думает Геральт, когда Лютик вжимается в него по ночам, сопит умильно во сне, хмурясь, если вдруг Геральт оказывается недостаточно близко к нему. Лютик нежный - как лепестки цветка, он яркий, солнечный. Если он и впрямь ядовит - Геральт совсем не против.

_«Ведь ты как яд, ты как я_

_Тобою пьян, ты мой океан»_

Ему говорят, он тонет. Геральт соглашается, потому что глаза Лютика такие синие-синие, он таких и не видел никогда. А если Лютику хорошо, если он спокоен, доволен, то они как звёздное небо.

Он готов поклясться, что в них звёзды горят, перемигиваются. Ему никогда не надоест смотреть в его глаза: когда он задумчив, или зол, или смотрит с любовью, или сдерживает смех, потому что Геральт сказал какую-то глупость. Ну а как без глупостей-то? Он же… совсем-совсем теряется.

Ему кажется, что звёзды эти загораются каждый раз, когда Лютик на него смотрит. Как-то по-особенному.

И он правда готов навсегда затонуть в этом океане звёзд.

Лишь бы Лютик был рядом.

Если Геральт и тонет, то Лютик - горит.

Золото обжигает его с первого взгляда, мягко улыбающиеся губы ошпаривают теплом, а голос заставляет мурашки плясать по его коже безумный шабашный танец.

Он знает, что привлекателен, но видеть _столько_ во взглядах других прежде ему никогда не доводилось.

Только в его, вообще-то.

Он знает всё, что говорят его Геральту друзья. Но ему плевать - и Геральту, и ему.

В самом начале он думает - боится, - что гриффиндорец действительно "одумается" да послушает, что ему говорят. Но Геральт с самого начала словно глух и слеп ко всему. И Лютик дрожит, смягчается, подпускает и не жалеет ни секунды о своём решении. Совсем.

Шёпот за спиной - ничто, когда тебя обнимают со спины, согревая и защищая, когда целуют в макушку и греют руки замёрзшие, и целуют невесомо в висок, и заботятся, и обнимают во сне, и ласкают волосы, и любят, любят, _любят_. Его любят, осознаёт он в один момент. Да и он тоже, понимает, любит его в ответ. Счастье их - как шипучка.

Если один тонет, то другой горит. И это, по мнению Лютика, лучшее дополнение друг друга и самый лучший баланс в мире. Поэтому он поворачивает голову и прижимается губами к Геральту в поцелуе, полном любви.

*******

Друзья говорят ему, что он _до отвратительного сладкий._ И ему, как обычно, плевать; он лишь закатывает глаза и игнорирует их.

Иногда, правда, ему хочется рыкнуть на них. Ну очень уж хочется. Лютик смеётся, шепчет, что чересчур он у него добрый. Геральт фыркает, забывая о чужих словах.

\- …а ты, сладкий мальчик, что скажешь?

Геральт морщится, осознавая, что как-то слишком уж активно он ото всего отрешился, пропустив разговор.

Цири закатывает глаза:

\- Повторяю специально для тебя, Геральт! Мы собрались в Хогсмид! Ты с нами?

\- С вами и с Юлианом, - её брат (по каким-то там дальним родственным связям, но они буквально росли вместе, так что это не столь уж и важно) невозмутим, а значит, что целый день завтра они проведут вместе со слизеринцем.

\- Возражения не принимаются, да? - кисло вопрошает Цири, получая тычок в бок от Йен и гневный взгляд от неё же. Вот уж кто со всем смирился, так это Йенифэр.

Ответом ей служит тяжёлый тёмный взгляд и Цири опускает свой. Ладно. Ладно. Пора хотя бы себе признаться, что она просто, ну… ревнует. Если раньше всё своё свободное время Геральт уделял своей младшей сестре, то теперь львиная доля его принадлежит этому _Лютику._ Цири признаёт, что он милый и забавный, что даже то, что он слизеринец, заботит её в последнюю очередь, но просто… Просто она чертовски его ревнует.

И как смогла с этим смириться Йен, она совершенно не понимает!

\- Надеюсь, - почти _мямлит_ она себе под нос, - завтрашний день будет весёлым.

\- Я уверен, Цири.

Йен закатывает глаза и улыбается.

И чего она такого знает?..

*******

Наблюдать за ними со стороны, признаёт она, довольно… интересно.

\- Ну и долго нам ждать?

Йен приобнимает её:

\- Ребёнок ты ещё. Вот увидишь их - поймёшь. Там всё так очевидно…

Ну, Цири и смотрит.

Как запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся _Лютик_ буквально влетает в Геральта, который тут же его обнимает.

\- Прости-прости-прости! Я так задержался! Извините, - он поднимает глаза на них с Йен и выглядит при этом таким виноватым, таким невинным и даже милым, что Цири вздыхает и кивает, поражаясь, что он сумел оказать влияние даже на неё.

\- Как для слизеринца, Йен, он даже милый.

\- Да ты дальше смотри, - усмехается.

\- Всё нормально?

\- Конечно! Просто долго не мог найти наушники и перчатки. Наверно, мои подшутили. - Нет-нет, то, как он морщит нос, - совсем не мило! Он точно слизеринец?!

\- Вижу, так и не нашёл, - Цири широко открытыми глазами смотрит, как Геральт мягко прижимается губами к щеке слизеринца. - Давай я тебе хоть перчатки дам.

\- Да не нужно, Гер… - и утыкается смущённо в его грудь. - Я и так… как-нибудь.

\- А мне не нужно, чтобы ты замёрз.

\- Не замёрзну!

Цири видит, как он смотрит вверх исподлобья, а потом молча протягивает руку, касаясь ею геральтовой. Он столь же молча, с лёгкой улыбкой надевает большие для его рук перчатки и хватается за руку её брата.

Цири поднимает голову к Йен, и вид у неё, наверно, тот ещё, потому что подруга просто кивает.

\- Они такие… тошнотворно милые, - и по улыбке Цири понимает, что нифига не тошнотворно.

Цири намеревается наблюдать за ними весь день.

Их компания вваливается в Сладкое королевство, растекаясь по помещению. Цири пробует то, что ей подсовывают уже бывшие здесь друзья. Йен в какой-то момент кажется забавным дать ей драже с каким-то острым вкусом. Она тут же пытается остудить рот, дышит шумно и глубоко, стирает выступившие слёзы. Когда жар во рту проходит, она с обидой смотрит на Йен:

\- Зачем?

\- Чтоб ты отвлеклась! А то с самого начала глаз не сводишь с них.

\- Да ты посмотри!.. - она забывает про пылающий рот, кивает головой в угол, где стоят её брат и _Лютик._ Как она знает, они около новых сладостей, к которым Цири, очарованная Королевством, ещё даже не подошла (но её любезно предупредили довольные хаффлпаффцы-пятикурсники). Геральт, истовый сладкоежка, умильно смотрит, как _Лютик_ берёт конфету и протягивает её Гере. А тот, дурак счастливый, откусывает от неё. Прямо с чужих пальцев! И слизеринец мягко улыбается на это! И так с каждой новой сладостью! А вот и сам Геральт, осмотрев столик, щурится, тянется к золотистой тарелочке с горкой серебристых шариков и берёт один. И _Лютик_ этот тоже… обхватывает его губами, а потом жмурится от удовольствия.

\- Нам нужно их купить, Геральт! Они просто… просто _ох-х-х какие вкусные!_

 _-_ Согласен, они просто прелесть как хороши, - и он целует его быстрым поцелуем, что заставляет _Лютика_ смущённо ткнуться носом в ворот своего пальто.

И они, как сказала Йен, _тошнотворно_ счастливы.

Только, осознаёт Цири, ей почти уже, кажется, не тошно.

Дальше они идут дурачиться в Зонко, где кто-то взрывает хлопушку с блёстками. Заляпаны, кажется, все, кроме Цири. Она смеётся с того, какие все вокруг блестящие и цветные. И совсем не замечает, как переглядываются Геральт с _Лютиком._ Они оба в какой-то момент - синхронно - оказываются по обе стороны от неё, Геральт целует в щёку, а _Лютик_ просто прижимается к ней сбоку. Цири замирает, обнаруживая, что предательница Йен успевает вывести в воздухе что-то палочкой, прошептать, и вот в её руках карточка. Она, сияя, протягивает её им, и Цири видит, как на фотографии она смеётся, а потом рядом с ней появляются одинаково ехидно ухмыляющиеся парни, обнимают её, и вот уже Цири удивлена и теперь тоже вся в блёстках. Она хохочет со своего удивлённого лица и хитрости на лицах парней.

Она чувствует, как что-то внутри неё смягчается и оттаивает; она понимает, что сам Геральт не сделал бы такого - не до знакомства с этим слизеринцем. Он бы лишь с _маленькой_ улыбкой мазнул пальцами по её щёкам, пачкая. Ну или что-то в этом роде. Она точно знает.

Он действительно счастлив. _Они счастливы._

Осознание этого как-то пристыжает её, и она перестаёт следить за ними. Она думает, что может… может, то, что её брат повсюду с этим _Лютиком,_ может, это не так уж и плохо?..

Несколько ребят решают зайти в книжный, таща её за собой. Геральт, как ответственный брат (которого на деле туда тащит красноносый _Лютик)_ , присоединяется. Цири вдыхает пыльный аромат книг и оглядывается. Ей всё любопытно. Она ходит между стеллажами, заворожённо водя кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг. Ей кажется, что это маленький мир, маленькая страна - вся в книгах. Она доходит до конца стеллажа и видит, как Геральт задумчиво читает названия книг. И вот одна из них привлекает его внимание, он довольно улыбается и осторожно берёт её. Она видит, как он подходит к _Лютику,_ что стоит немного дальше, и вручает ему свою находку. Слизеринец резко вскидывает голову.

\- Я помню, ты упоминал, что хотел второй том.

Парень улыбается на это так широко, что Цири опасается, вдруг его лицо случайно треснет (но, конечно же, нет). _Лютик_ кидается на Геральта, стискивая его со всех сил. В его звенящем “Ух, ты помнишь!” столько эмоций, что Цири становится неловко, и она отступает. Скрывается.

Она начинает, как недавно Геральт, вчитываться в названия, но сосредоточиться у неё не совсем получается. Она думает. Быть может, ей стоит извиниться перед ними? Перед Геральтом? Теперь она понимает, почему Йен так мило улыбается, говоря о них, почему все остальные, кто отговаривал её брата от… отношений с ним, вскоре смирились. Потому что они чаще проводили время с этой парочкой. Они больше - дольше - неё видели их взаимодействие.

Ей становится стыдно перед братом и перед этим парнем. За то, что она фыркала на них, за то, как порой (всего пару раз, но от этого не легче) перебивала Геральта, когда он заговаривал о своём парне. Она осознаёт себя маленькой эгоисткой. И ведь ни Гера, ни Йен, ни кто другой - никто ничего ей не говорил.

Она недаром на одном факультете с братом, она - храбрая. И она храбро решает извиниться прямо вот сейчас! Ну или немного позже, когда они окажутся на улице.

Когда она с однокурсником счастливо выходит из магазинчика, то видит, как Гера прижимает свои голые руки к ушам парня. Тот стоит с прикрытыми глазами и закушенной губой. А Гера вот нахмурен. Он освобождает одну руку, поправляя высокий ворот чёрного пальто _Лютика._

 _-_ В следующий раз, - говорит Гера, - я прослежу, что и как ты надеваешь! Ты же совсем замёрз, Юлиан!

\- Если только совсем немного…

\- Ну да, - фыркает брат, - а пока знаешь, что?..

Цири решает, что, возможно, сейчас - самое подходящее время. Она поворачивается к однокурснику и просит его подержать пакет с книгами.

Когда она оборачивается в сторону парней, то понимает, что опоздала.

Потому что ни одного из них там уже нет.

Она закусывает губу и решает, что извинится сразу, как только увидит их.

Но ей не везёт до самого замка.

Она поднимается в гриффиндорскую башню, Дара идёт рядом. Они делятся впечатлениями, спорят о том, какая сладость из рождественских новинок вкуснее всего, соглашаются, что сливочное пиво - весьма вкусная штука. По дороге они встречают Эскеля - одного из лучших друзей Геральта. Тот куда-то торопится, но успевает смешливо предупредить, чтобы они не шумели на входе.

\- А то там такая атмосфера!.. - он машет рукой и спешит вниз, мурлыча что-то себе под нос. Ребята переглядываются, кивают друг другу, но быстро забывают о предупреждении старшекурсника, продолжая делиться впечатлениями.

Цири вваливается в гостиную первой и первой же замолкает. Потому как видит сидящих перед камином на полу Геральта, опирающегося спиной на кресло, и _Лютика._ Последний - на коленях Геры, плотно-плотно к нему прижатый, укутан почти по самые глаза в красно-золотой плед. Цири невольно улыбается, зная, что забота у Геральта - основательная. Дара врезается в неё со спины.

\- Чт?..

\- Тише ты! - шипит она.

И смотрит.

Лютик чуть ёрзает - видимо, из-за них. У него дрожат ресницы; он вяло поднимает голову, утыкаясь Геральту под подбородок. А Геральт открывает один глаз, смотрит в сторону шума - _на них -_ и потирается щекой о его волосы, вновь зажмуриваясь.

\- Грльт… Ш-щт?..

\- Спи, Лютик, спи. Всё хорошо, - шепчет. - Ты согрелся?

Лютик угукает, притирается ближе. Гера его обнимает, гладит мягко по вихрам и вздыхает тихо.

\- Люблю тбя, - Лютик двигается под одеялом, освобождая руку и обнимая его. Геральт вздыхает, шепчет что-то, и на его плечи ложится такой же тёплый плед - только зелёный, с тонким серебристым узором по краю.

Цири становится до страшного тепло на душе. Как первый глоток сливочного пива после морозной снежной улицы. Как мороженое летом - только наоборот.

\- Дара, - тихо-тихо, - пойдём в комнаты, только очень тихо.

\- Можно же заклинанием, - шепчет он в ответ. Цири прикасается ко лбу, показывая, что забыла об этом. И, кивая, колдует.

На пороге в коридор спален она оборачивается. В камине жарко-уютно трещат дрова. Пламя играет тенями, а парочка спит, обнявшись.

\- Спокойной ночи, Геральт, Лютик. Счастливого Рождества.

Слова не срываются с губ.

Но всем им сейчас очень тепло.


End file.
